youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SillySUPERPOP
Dave Hitchens (born: ), better known by his stage name Grim, and better known online as SillySUPERPOP, is a Wrestling YouTuber who primarily focuses his content on wrestling, such as collects wrestling action figures and wrestling. He is married to Barbara Hitchens (Dollkat 1) and has two kids: Molly and Amy Hitchens (Grimmettes Toy Show). About Forming the sillySuperpop Channel in 2011, airing toy reviews and videos of his grampa, A.K.A Superpop. Grim soon started airing backyard wrestling videos on friday's, being joined by friends Alex, Rod and Todd aka the ninja twins, and AttackSlug. Being joined later on by his real-life brother Duhop, and forming D-Generation Fat. In 2014, Grim made a return to the ring on a after a long hiatus, where he faced Dr. Travone in a losing effort. Grim would work more occasional shows throughout 2014 to early 2016 before returning to the ring full time, including his notable matches in the ring against Stan, a 12-Man Battle Royal which also featured Duhop, and Mike Swanson. GTS Wrestling In 2016 Grim purchased a wrestling ring, marking his full time return to the wrestling business and moved the ring to SuperGram's house, where he started filming his wrestling videos there until May of 2017. Being joined by future world champions Tommy Salami, Pete Corvus, Tony Emerald, Jay Evans hvn, Joe Wolf, Bonifer, and common Heel Jimmy Controversy in the backyard. With them wrestling there from June 2016-April/May 2017, with Pete Corvus moving the ring to a warehouse. Moving to the Warehouse brought in new wrestlers, Kid Christian, Kurt Bale, Hollywood Hooligan, the returning Jordan Oliver, and ROH star Rhett Titus, with them doing PPV'S from May-August. The beginning of 2018 brought bad luck to GTS, with Brandon, A.K.A Matt Castle forming RWA, and GTS losing the warehouse. But with DF'S help, GTS, and RWA, formed a short partnership, which ended later that month with GTS winning RWA'S warehouse. The road to Grimamania 2018 began, with huge stories starting, or being continued from before hand, and James Ellsworth, a former WWE star debuted. Grim's future is looking big with a fued with Ellsworth happening sooner then later. He and Ellsworth won GTS Tag Team Championship twice and lost twice. On May 12, 2018 Grim won Heavyweight Wrestling Championship by defeating Ace Marxman. On May 21, 2018, he lost the title to debuting The Alien, ending his 9 days reign. On May 29, 2018, he unsuccessfully regain his championship where he lost the new champion Tony Chini and previous champion The Alien. On June 2, 2018 Grim unvield that Grim, Duhop, and Kurt Bale were the red van dam that they were the one getting rid of the roster. Grim also said they he is tired of Giant Leathers shit as General Manager so Grim fired him as GM not From GTS . Grim also said he got rid of people who didn't get him views so he fired 5 people from GTS. Grim fueded with Nickelwise the Clown, Billy Ambrose, and James Ellsworth in the summer month's winning every match. Going into the Fall month's Grim was fighitng the game master, while talking things out with Jimmy, Kurt Bale turned Heel on Grim. starting a fued between the two. At GTS Suckaslam Grim Face His Brother Duhop Witch He Lost to Duhop Then Grim Hit Duhop With the Steel Chair. He Turned Heel For the First Time. After this, Grim joined Legendary and at GTS Eat Out 2019 he defeated Duhop to become Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion after a Steel Cage match. List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: April 7, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers